1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to automotive rotatable power transfer systems and methods of operating the same.
2. Discussion
Certain techniques are known for heating rotating mechanical elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,784 to Albaric et al. is one such example. Albaric et al. discloses a hollow, rotatable shaft bore heater assembly for heating a shaft. Rotatable shaft heating is provided by a plurality of electrical heaters situated in slots formed on inner surfaces of a plurality of foundation members which are insertable in the hollow shaft and are biased thereagainst by biasing structure. The biasing structure provides biasing force between circumferentially adjacent foundation members so as to maintain contact between the shaft and foundation members during non-rotation of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,566 to Hooper is another example. Hooper discloses a heated fuser roll for use in a fuser apparatus for fixing toner images to a support surface. The fuser roll includes a circular sleeve member having at least one heating unit positioned within the sleeve member. Each heating unit includes (i) a plurality of axially disposed thermally conductive members, (ii) a plurality of wafer shaped heating elements and (iii) resilient means. Each of the heating units is separated from each other by an insulating member. A plurality of cavities on flat surfaces of the thermally conductive members is provided. One of the heating elements is positioned within each of the cavities.